Different Familiar and Different 3rd Season AU
by Earthly Swamplily
Summary: This story is AU after Saito's death in Season 2, episode 12. After three years, Saito is still dead and Louise cannot get over her loss. What happens, when in danger, she was forced to summon a familiar? What will happen? Will everything be the same?
1. Prologue: Season 2, Episode 12 Summary

Zero no Tsukaima Alternative 3rd season: Different Familar of Zero

Summary: Three years after Saito's death in Season 2, episode 12, Saito is still dead and Louise cannot go though her studies because of her guilt in her role toward Saito's death. Louise is depressed, even though her schoolmates offered to help her get over her depression. What happens when she summons her second familar when she and her classmates were in danger? Will the second familiar obey Louise or would it run away from her? AU fanfiction after the death of Saito.

Prologue: The Events in Season 2, Chapter 12

Saito make Louise drink the sleeping potion so she would not notice his absence.

By the time Louise woke up, Julio the Dragon Knight says that it was too late to help Saito.

Louise says, "I need to help Saito!" but it was too late as the ship was flying.

Unfortunately for Saito, he was injured after killing half of Albion's army. He gave up his strength and had no choice but to die.

The flower that was connected to Saito was fading and jar carrying the flower fell down. Louise checked at the bright flower, crying, "Saito!"

And Saito said, "Louise!"

Then Saito died, with 35,000 fireballs aimed against him. His last thoughts were of Louise.

It was a sad hemisphere in the Tristain School of Magic. Everyone knew that Saito had died and all of them looked sad, but not as sad as Louise herself...

Louise had been crying lots of tears for her role in her familar's death, asking questions like, "Was it the right thing to go to the battlefield?"

Louise cried even harder when she said, "I love you Saito! I can say so clearly now!"

Louise continues to cry and feel depress for three years after Saito died. Everyone, inculding Kirche, Girche, and Tabitha tried to help Louise, but all Louise could do was to go to school and feel depressed.

The soliders of Albion delivered Saito's body to the Tristain School of Magic. Saito was buried there, where all of his friends, inculding Siesta and Louise herself, were mourning for the death of the one they considered so dear. For three years, Louise was a shadow of herself. Elandor continued to make Louise feel guilty, which made Louise even more upset.

Three years of being without a familiar. But that would eventually change...for the better or worst, no one knows.

What do you think? Good or bad?

Next chapter: Louise and Her Friends in Danger...Summon Familar!


	2. Chapter 1: Louise and Summon Familar!

Zero no Tsukaima Alternative 3rd season: Different Familar of Zero

Summary: Three years after Saito's death in Season 2, episode 12, Saito is still dead and Louise cannot go though her studies because of her guilt in her role toward Saito's death. Louise is depressed, even though her schoolmates offered to help her get over her depression. What happens when she summons her second familar when she and her classmates were in danger? Will the second familiar obey Louise or would it run away from her? AU fanfiction after the death of Saito.

Chapter 1: Louise and Her Friends in Danger...Summon Familar!

Three years after the fateful event, Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche were mourning for the one they had lost.

Saito.

Louise cried for Saito because he was her familar.

Tabitha (Charlotte) cried for Saito because she wanted to be more like him and wished that she could had helped him before he died.

Kirche cried for Saito because he was her Darling and wanted to have him back just to make jokes at Louise.

Girche cried for Saito because of his duelling abilities and wished that there was another duel with them again, but it was not to be.

These four were walking together to meet Princess Heneritta in Tristain Castle. They had a secret mission: to find out about the secrets of dangerous nobles.

After the death of Saito, the world was not the same anymore. Nobles were turning against each other, not one army was united, and the troops of Albion were in chaotic turmoil because after the death of Saito, the remaining 35,000 troops lost the will to fight. 20,000 of the troops committed suicide next to Saito, while the remaining 15,000 quit the army of Albion so they could reflect on the events that caused them great grief and pain.

Unfortunately for Louise and her friends, while they were walking around the forests of Tristain, they were attacked by a group of wolves, whose mission was to capture Louise and destroy or try to remove the other three from the scene. The mission was given to the wolves by Steffield, but neither Louise and her friends knew that.

The wolves attacked the four school mages. There were ten wolves in all. Girche managed to used an earth attack at two of the wolves and they were stunned. Kirche used her flame attack and destroyed the two Girche stunned and another two that were coming nearby Tabitha. Tabitha tried to use her spells to attack the six other wolves, but she was stunned and knocked out.

As for Louise, she was surrounded by six other wolves. Girche and Kirche tried to help her, but they were trapped by five more wolves. Louise knew that her friends were in trouble and she has to save them, just as Saito saved her from death three years ago.

She used Explosion twice, killing three wolves. The eight remaining wolves glared at her and wanted to attack her. She did not want to fight after the death of Saito, but her friends were in danger and she got no choice but to protect them and herself with her reputation as a noble.

Louise realized that she was surrounded by wolves who wished her dead. Louise was desperate for help and she had no choice but to use the Summon Familar spell to increase her chances of surivial. Suddenly, Steffield told her wolves to stop attacking, curious to see what would Louise summon after the death of her first familiar, Saito.

The summoning pentagon appeared when Louise chanted,

_I, Louise Franchoise de Valliere, beg of you...my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_ _I desire and here I plead from my heart!_ _Answer to my guidance!_

The green portal appeared and someone was coming from the portal. All Kirche and Guiche could do was to gasp in surprise, wondering who would become Louise's familar this time. Louise hoped that Saito would come though the portal, even though he was dead three years ago.

The portal continued to grow brighter and someone was coming out, but who could it be?

The summoned could do nothing but answer to Louise's summons...

Hi, everyone!

Who do you think would come out of the portal? Saito or a different familar from Saito? Or could the familar be an animal or a fantasy creature? Or could it be another human besides Saito? Your opinions please.

Also, remember these elements come to play for our main characters:

Fire: Kirche

Air: Tabitha

Earth: Guiche

Void: Louise

Missing Water mage. Who should the water mage be, since this is an AU fanfiction?

1. Montremercy

2. Katie (1st year that Girche made love with during Season 1, episode 2)

3. Another name?

4. Queen Heneritta

Next chapter: The Familiar World...Power and Selection is Not the Same!

Sneak preview of Chapter 3 title: The Battle Against Another Foe...With a Familiar! Unknown Destination!


	3. Chapter 2: The Familiar World

Different Familar and DIfferent Third Season Alternative Universe

Summary: Three years after Saito's death in Season 2, episode 12, Saito is still dead and Louise cannot go though her studies because of her guilt in her role toward Saito's death. Louise is depressed, even though her schoolmates offered to help her get over her depression. What happens when she summons her second familar when she and her classmates were in danger? Will the second familiar obey Louise or would it run away from her? AU fanfiction after the death of Saito.

Chapter 2: The Familiar World...Power and Selection is Not the Same!

The Familiar World is a different world from the real world. Not one was allowed access except for familiars and even familiars would need to do something special before they could access the Familar World, which inculdes doing a final deed, dying a horrible death, or dying peacefully with no evil intentions in mind.

For the familiars in the Familar World, they had everlasting freedom. These familiars did good deeds in life and they could do whatever they want in the familar world, which inculdes training, playing hobbies in their spare time (if there were any to begin with), and everlasting food that would melt to the touch. In short, the Familar World is like a pocket heaven, with only those who did good deeds were allowed in to join the fun. Evil familars who did evil deeds for their masters were banished to the Familar Judgment, which was a place where evil familiars, when their masters were killed or the familiar dead themselves, faced everlasting judgment in the element they were weak against. The element that the evil familar was weak against would face them a millions times worse in death than in life since it was their evil deeds that caused them to be punished. If the familar was dead but the master was still alive, the familar would suffer only half the damage as it would had when the master was finally dead. So, in reality, it was far better to die for good than for evil, for dying for evil would bring swift judgment and death.

The king of the Familar World was a young man who lived longer than all the familars in the world. When a familar dies, he decides if they were worthy of living in his pocket paradise or not. For those that were offered to join, they would live a life far better than they did in real life, without the needless suffering they would endure if they would join the real world again. However, these familars were sad that their loved ones could not join them. The king of the Familar World would tell them that the pocket paradise he created were for familars only and those who are their familes or masters would face their judgment after the last human and animal has died in Earth, whichever comes first. Sadly, these judgments could take forever because unless an atomic bomb or a powerful weapon of destruction appears, there is no way that the last human or animal would die and bring the world in its final conclusion. Expections were made in the Familar World and in the Familar Judgment because these were creatures who were snatched away from their natural habitat before their time. To make up for the lost time, the king of the Familar World was allowed in his power to reward faithful familars who endured to the very end and punish those who were evil and disobedient after accepting the bond of the familiar. Some of these familars wanted to reunite with their loved ones and their masters who cared for them, but none of it was possible. Until when Louise the Void Mage used the Summon Familar spell a second time three years after the death of her first familar.

The king of the Familar World came to being after the first familiar was summoned. Mother Nature told the king of the Familiar World to protect the familars who had remained faithful, even though they were displaced and confused in their world. Mother Nature wanted everyone to have a peaceful afterlife, but none of that was possible except for familars because familars were creatures who were taken from home against their will from their masters, while masters were not taken away from their homes at a very young age. If Heaven could exist for everyone, then everyone in the Earth would die by killing themselves painfully just to enjoy an eternal peaceful existence. Sadly, the gods knew what mere mortals were thinking, so they made an agreement that unless the last animal or human dies who were not famliars, there would be no afterlife for the human or animal soul. Familars were a different matter because they could not kill themselves unless it was to protect their masters from harm and they are obedient and loyal to the end, which was the opposite of human nature and unlike other humans and animals, familars were born to serve, not to rule and torment the world.

Saito was in the Familar World for three years. At first, he did not know where he was at, only calling for Louise and saw no one there. The next moment, the king of the Familar World told him that he was worthy of being in rest, even though he was ripped off from home at a young age and remained faithful in his ideals. Shortly afterward, Saito and the king of the Familar World, known as Familier (Fam) to Saito, they both became friends and helped each other and the familars that had died to protect their masters. The duo also trained together. Even though Fam was a king, he still needed training, in case that evil familars were too overpowered and destroy his pocket paradise because of the lack of power protecting the place and himself. So for two and a half years, both Saito and Fam trained with each other. Fam taught Saito the art of nature in his first year. Since Fam was the protector of nature, he knew everything about nature. The skills that Fam taught Saito in his first year inculde shapeshifting, beastspeaking, summoning certain creatures and weapons, and morphing into any creature that was related to the forces of the Familar World and Nature herself. In turn, Saito taught Fam how to use quick reflexes when attacking with a sword, which Fam mastered skillfully.

During the second year, Fam taught Saito how to use healing magic to heal those who were weaker and were about to die. Fam knew healing spells because even though he created a pocket paradise, occasionally, evil creatures would lure out and attack the good creatures. Saito had mastered how to heal, though he did not fully master life giving spells, since it was a forbidden art. However, Fam taught Saito basic life giving spells because life represents nature, and nature is the full aspect of the Familiar World. Without nature and life, the world does not exist and it would be a desolate place.

By the way, I am sure all of you readers were wondering what had happened to Derflinger, Saito's faithful sword as a Gandalfr. Well, after the backlash of the Albion battle where Saito was battling against 70,000 Albion troops, Derflinger was destroyed. Seriously, it did, even if the sword got the ability to teleport. But how did a sword like Derflinger got destroyed in the process? Well, there were too many fireballs and both Saito and Derflinger were destroyed as a result. Even after three years, the remains of Derflinger were never found. Probably either the remains of the talking sword were burned to ashes or was left behind to fend for itself in the ashes. Either way, Derflinger was gone and was most probably likely to never be seen again. While Saito's body was in perfect condition, despite the fireballs aimed at him, Derflinger had disappeared. Probably as a last act of kindness, the talking sword had used his body as a shield for his partner so his partner's body could properly be entombed as a reward for removing 6,000 years of boredom while living in a pawn shop.

During the year Louise summoned Saito to protect her from Staffield, Saito had mastered his elements. Saito had also become an elementalist, but his elementalist powers were limited to the elements of earth, wind, ice, and water. Earth is for nature, wind is for freedom, ice is for freezing power, and water is for the stablility of the earth and the nature of the Familiar World. Sadly for Saito, he could only power up his weapons by using the earth and ice elements and cannot cast attack spells by using these elements. He could, however, use wind spells and water spells to dispel the enemy and protect himself from harm. Saito could use all sorts of defensive spells for the four elements he mastered, but could only use a few attack spells, most of them low leveled and probably weak against strong enemies.

Fortunately, after all the training and friendly talks he received with Fam, Saito got rid of his peverted self and became a mature young man who would no longer flirt with other girls. Though he loved Louise as a master, he was not sure of his feelings of love with the pink-haired girl, since Louise always whipped him when he least expected it and he had grown tired of how the girl treated him. Still, she was his master, and would obey her only when she was in danger or in great harm. Maybe if Louise no longer treat him like trash and forced him to sleep in a pile of hay, perhaps he might had loved Louise as a partner instead of an unwilling servant. Before he died, Saito thought that Louise was the only person who created his purpose in life because of the Gandalfr runes forcing him to protect the pink-haired mage. But once he died, Saito realized that he does not need to die for Louise, since he owes her nothing because of the constant abuse he suffered from her. Even though he was abused by Louise, his inner part loved Louise, not because of the abuse, but because of her cute face. He wanted to protect Louise, but no longer at the cost of his life and Louise's foolishness because Louise had made a foolish decision of facing 70,000 troops in one battle.

As a result of losing Derflinger, Saito lost the ability to become the Gandalfr. He could no longer use any weapons flawlessly, but he could use all sorts of nature weapons successfully, which inculdes staffs, spears, bows, and knives. But Saito lost the abliity to use any type of sword since Derflinger, his sole sword weapon, was gone. Fortunately for Saito, he had many different types of weapons and he could use two weapons at once. Unfortunately, he would need to sacrifice his strength and spellpowers in order to use two weapons at once.

While he was training, Saito saw the portal turned green. He knew Louise would use the Summon Familar spell again, if only to save herself from danger or to graduate from the Tristain School of Magic. Fam also saw the portal appearing and was worried for Saito, since he does not have Derflinger anymore and wondering what would happen when Louise marked Saito as a familar again. Even though he wanted to see Louise again, a part of Saito wanted to make the girl suffer for ripping him from his old world and abusing him needlessly. He may be a pervert, but he never had sex or inner relationships with these girls, and that was what Saito hated the most. Being abused without a good reason from his master. He would go rescue Louise, but if she thinks that abusing him is the answer to vent her frustations on, he would return the damage in kind.

Saito knew he need to go to the portal, but not before he bid Fam farewell.

"Fam, thanks for your friendship for the last three years. At first, I thought that being a familar was a life of slavery, but in reality, it was a life of slavery at first, but later it becomes blissfully free. I had to go to the portal, just to save my master again...even though my Gandalfr abilities were perhaps gone, and Derflinger never seen again, I wanted to say bye and perhaps if my master treat me better, then I would had loved her and die for her again...needless to say, what should I do?"

Fam never saw Saito looked so forlorn. He did not know what to do, since his Gandalfr abilities and runes were gone. He smirked when he saw the wolves and his friend's master in danger, saying, "How about transforming yourself to an animal and attacking those creatures who would dare harm your master? Or do you want to become your human self and scare the living daylights out of your master? Either way, you will still serve Louise, so you could reveal yourself to her if she changes for the better. If not, then..."

"I don't know, but my master is in danger. I better hurry, or she might die. Farewell old friend, may we meet again soon!" Saito said and left Fam behind, vowing to come back to the Familiar World again after he died again. But not before he transformed himself to something...or revert to his human form again.

Fam saw Saito left, and with Mother Nature, along with all of the famliars of the Familar World, cried, "Farewell, Saito of the One Man Army, be safe from harm and good luck!" Then they started crying, hoping that their human friend would come back to them again...

Meanwhile Louise and her friends were in mortal danger...

What do you think? Sorry it was quite long, but we never see the Familar World, right?

What do you think Saito becomes when he returns to Louise?

1. His own human form

2. A fantasy creature

3. A creature from Earth

4. An Avatar of Nature

5. An elemental

Here are Saito's professions after his Gandalfr runes were gone:

Triple jobs: Nature Specialist/Healer/Elementalist

Here are the jobs in full view:

1. Nature Specialist: A specialist in Nature who could transform himself into any creature related to nature, power up weapons by using nature's power, beastspeaking to any creature, and summon nature's creatures, though there is a limit on how much creatures a Nature Specialist could summon.

2. Healer: One of the mid-leveled healing professions. A Healer is a human or creature who specializes in healing wounds, curing diseases, and bring knocked out creatures back to life. Unlike a Priest, a Healer could not bring back the life to the dead and could not use holy attacks, unlike Priests.

3. Elementalist: A profession that allows the human or creature to use spells to attack, power up weapons, or using spells for protection. Some specialize in attack, defense, or power up abilities. Saito is an Elementalist that specializes in Defense and Power Up abilities, however, he is weak in the attack department of the Elementalists. There are five types of elements for an Elementalist, which inculdes: Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, and Wind. Saito has already mastered four out of the five elements. What powers do you think Saito has? Find out and see!

What do you think Louise and her classmates reactions would be when they see Saito (or an creature that was Saito himself)? Find out and see in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle With a Familiar!

Zero no Tsukaima Alternative 3rd season: Different Familar of Zero

Summary: Three years after Saito's death in Season 2, episode 12, Saito is still dead and Louise cannot go though her studies because of her guilt in her role toward Saito's death. Louise is depressed, even though her schoolmates offered to help her get over her depression. What happens when she summons her second familar when she and her classmates were in danger? Will the second familiar obey Louise or would it run away from her? AU fanfiction after the death of Saito.

Chapter 3: The Battle Against Another Foe...With a Familiar! Unknown Destination!

Someone or something was coming out of the portal...and that someone from the portal landed on Louise with a thud in the floor.

Louise was shocked. She wanted her old familiar, Saito, to come back to her, even though he was dead three years ago because of her foolishness of going to a suicide mission to protect Queen Heneritta, her childhood friend. Instead of seeing Saito, Louise saw a creature that was not a humanoid. Instead, it was a creature that Louise wanted to summon at her first summoning to prove to Zebrst (Kirche) and the others that she was not a Zero.

Saito had transformed himself into a faerie dragon. The faerie dragon was mostly blue, but he also had black and white skin features. A faerie dragon, as legends say, was a dragon that could do all sorts of tricks, whether magical or not. Not only that, a faerie dragon could fly anywhere like Tabitha's dragon, but a faerie dragon was weak in physical combat.

Kirche and Guiche were quite shocked at the summoned dragon. Sheffield was amused and hid his shock by glaring at the dragon.

Kirche said, " I never knew that the Zero could summon a magnicificent creature. First, a human who is now dead, now a dragon is summoned. What is next?"

Sheffield continued to glare at the dragon and said, "What a _nice _familiar. I would had thought the dead familiar would return for you, but alas, I was wrong. This familiar of yours would be defeated by the likes of me. Wolves, attack this dragon and its master!"

The wolves, at Sheffield's order, tried to attack Louise, but Saito chanted, "_Ice Wall!" _and a wall of ice protected Louise from harm.

Guiche was impressed by the dragon's spellcasting. "The dragon could use magic, too. T thought they could breathe fire only? Or perhaps by using breath attacks?"

Saito glared at the nerve of Guiche at saying such things during a time of battle. Since he saw Kirche and the annoying Guiche, who were also in danger, Saito chanted, "_Shield Up!" _and a variety of invisible defenses flew at Kirche and Guiche, protecting them from further harm.

The wolves took advantage of the distraction and attacked Saito with all of their might. Saito knew that he could not beat all of the wolves physically in his faerie dragon form, so he chanted many different types of physical defense spells and power up spells to power up his skills, even though his legs and tail was bleeding from the damage.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The void mage...look at your familar now! It looks weak to me. But I will spare you to witness the death of your second familiar! Wolves, attack!" Sheffield said.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FAMILAR? IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT MY FIRST FAMILAR IS DEAD? MUST YOU KILL MY SECOND FAMILAR, TOO? YOU REALLY ARE HEARTLESS, SHEFFIELD!" Louise yelled against her enemy.

Suddenly, Saito, in his dragon form used a summon spell to distract the wolves while he heals himself. Inspired by Louise's words, he pressed on to continue fighting and summoned six wolves to attack Sheffield's six evil wolves. The twelve wolves attacked each other, hoping to prevail against the other.

Everyone who saw Saito summoned the wolves were shocked. Louise could only shake her head in surprise. Kirche was glarly jealously at Louise. Girche could only stood in shock, wondering how could a familiar had so much power, Sheffield had his eyes wide with shock, but wanted to test the dragon's skills for himself.

Unfortunately for Sheffied, all of his six wolves went down in defeat. His six wolves only defeated four of Saito's summoned wolves. The two surviving wolves glared at Sheffield, daring him to make a move against them or at their master.

"Oh very well, dragon familiar! You won this battle. However, we will meet again. Farewell!" With this said, Sheffield teleported himself out of the woods.

Suddenly, Saito noticed the knocked-out Tabitha. He removed all of the shielding spells he erected and used healing magic _Life _to revive Tabitha.

Louise, Kirche, and Guiche were shocked by seeing more of Saito's powers. _Just how many powers does this dragon have? _they wondered.

Louise was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because she got a powerful familiar. She was sad because she wante to see Saito again, and she did not receive her wish.

After healing Tabitha, Saito disappeared into an unknown destination to gather his thoughts and to meditate on his next action: _Should he go back to Louise or not as a familar?_

While thinking about the dragon, none of the young mages realized the dragon disappeared.

Until a few minutes later, when Tabitha woke up.

Louise complained, "My familiar is gone!"

"What happened?" Tabitha asked.

Meanwhile, Sheffield is reporting the dragon to his Master Joseph...

What do you think? Should Saito come back to Louise or wander around to help others in need beside him? Would Louise and her friends find him or would Saito never be found unless he wanted to be found? Your thoughts please.

A few of Saito's spells are revealed! Here are the skills and their effects:

Ice Skills:

_Ice Wall: _A mid-level defense spell that summons an icy wall to protect allies. It could also be used as a garrison defense.

Earth Skills:

_Shield Up: _A high-level defense spell that summons invisible defenses that could fly and protect allies. Shields are very strong and could be made visible if the allies they were supposed to be protecting were harmed by enemies.

Healing Skills:

_Life: _A mid-level healing spell that revives a knocked out ally. Takes a few minutes to revive allied character. Could be used on only one ally every thirty minutes. The ally must not be dead or become a zombie in order for this spell to work.

Next Chapter: Finding the Familiar! Finding Thyself!

Summary: Saito has teleported himself out of Louise's sight to gather his thoughts. Louise wants to find her familar to make him accept the bond, but what would happen? Would Saito be found or would he continue to run away from Louise and be free from the familiar spell? Stay tuned!


End file.
